Senja
by aHideDiamond00
Summary: Langkah kecil itu kembali terhenti. Kepala hitamnya melirik, mungkin mencari sesuatu. Aku tertawa, tetapi juga menangis. Bodohnya Rukia, hingga saat inipun ia tidak menatapku yang nyentrik ini. Seperti dugaanku, ia kembali menangis lebih tertahan. Seketikapun terdengar teriakan keras.


Tak ayal, senja itu adalah salah satu senja terindah yang aku lihat dibumi. Dimana langit tengah melapisi tubuhnya dengan berbagai warna menakjubkan kala mentari akan menghilang dari cakrawala, disenandungi pula oleh riak air laut yang tampak tenang sementara angin sesekali mengusir daun-daun kering yang hampa, berasal dari pohon _ginkgo_ yang menguning berhadapan disepanjang tepi jalan. Sangat nyata Tuhan telah menciptakannya tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Tetapi, semua keindahan itu sama sekali tidak berharga jika tanpa adanya sosok yang membuat aku tetap ingin tinggal disini dan enggan pergi. Terasa tak lengkap jika Tuhan tidak menciptakan dia dalam keindahan senja yang indah ini. Namun, mulai hari ini Tuhan akan berpihak bersamaku. Gadis itu persis sekali berada didepanku, tengah berjalan perlahan memunggungiku. Menyusuri sepanjang jalan, disambut ria oleh para rumput liar yang berdiri disela pohon _ginkgo_ , setinggi tubuhnya. Entah kemana ia akan berlalu, namun alasan aku disini adalah aku terlalu khawatir, aku ingin berada disisinya, dan aku mengikutinya.

" _Nee_ !"

Sangat perlahan, aku berusaha untuk memanggilnya agar ia mengahadap kearahku. Meskipun orang-orang hanya akan menyebut panggilanku merupakan sebuah bisikan yang tidak akan sampai pada telinga manapun. Iya, dengan perlahan, karena aku takut ia marah. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memaksanya, tapi aku ingin segera tahu tentang mengapa dia terus berjalan kedepan dengan sangat berani tanpa menghiraukan sosokku. Hei, kumohon. Sekali saja, cobalah buat dia mengerti, menghadap kearahku dan beritahu.

Dalam sisa sinar mentari yang lelah, kulihat langkah kakinya memang kecil. Aku bisa saja mendahuluinya. Tempo dari bayang pasang kakinya pun nampak mengayun di aspal hitam. Aku berhenti membisik, aku tidak ingin sampai mengganggu ketenangannya. Mungkin aku yang pertama harus mengerti mengapa tingkah perempuan menjadi seperti itu. Jadi, untuk sementara ini aku biarkan dia bergelut bersama kehendaknya hingga jarak pun membentang menjadi agak jauh.

Sesekali, akupun memalingkan pandanganku jauh kesebrang lautan, dibalik berdirinya para pohon _ginkgo_ yang kokoh. Aku berusaha mencari pelarian kebosananku. Tetapi, disana hanya terduduk batu-batu besar dan rumput liar yang sepertinya tak segan mencemooh keberadaanku. Aku menunduk, jiwaku berkecamuk. Oh, Tuhan ..., Aku belum pernah lagi merasa secanggung ini sejak pertama kali aku jatuh hati. Saking groginya dihiraukan oleh seseorang yang aku sayangi setengah mati, aku sampai tidak mendengar detak jantungku sendiri. Tenanglah, diriku. Ia tidak akan marah atau sedih terlalu lama. Dari dulu aku sudah pasti mengetahuinya.

Semakin langkah melaju, beriringan dengan waktu yang singkat, saat menatap atmosfir disekitar, membuat aku menjadi teringat masa lalu. Sepertinya akan sulit dan butuh perjuangan untuk sampai dimasa itu jika aku dapat melompati waktu. Namun, tidak dengan ingatanku yang tersentuh karena senja ini. Karena sebelumnya aku pernah berjalan disini bersamanya, menikmati semilir angin di hampir setiap musim. Dia selalu ceria, tentu aku juga. Tak lupa, kami selalu berpegangan tangan dengan erat diantara keramaian. Aku bahkan sangat takut mereka akan memisahkan kami hingga tersesat, apalagi jika perpisahan itu harus terpisah sejak hari ini. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum sendiri. Yang ada dihadapan pasang mataku hanya kehidupan tanpa gangguan luka atau kesedihan. Sebagai kenangan berharga, tiba-tiba saja kisah-kisah itu melintasi pikiranku dengan santainya. Seperti gulungan film bioskop kuno yang berwarna pudar.

-Aku pernah berfoto dengannya disalah satu sela pohon ini, aku pernah memeluknya erat sembari menatap senja hari dari kejauhan sini, aku bertemu dengannya dimusim ini, disini. Aku jatuh hati karenanya, disini. Aku ingin..., semuanya terulang kembali. Dan disini pula..., aku hampir saling bergulat karena pernah memintanya untuk menangis. Tapi semuanya tidak berarti untuk kembali diingat jika ia terus memalingkan wajahnya seperti itu. Kumohon, untuk sekali ini saja... .

Aku terhenyak kala ia mulai merapatkan kedua kakinya seketika. Posisi tubuhnya berubah, mengarah pada mentari yang perlahan meninggalkan keberadaannya. Akhirnya, raut wajahnya bisa kembali kulihat. Kutatap lekat agar aku terus ingat sosoknya. Pasang mata sewarna berlian ungu yang berkilau, pipi kecil tirus yang terus merona, bibir kecil yang ranum yang bisanya hanya memaki dan memaki jika aku ada, surai hitam legam yang berayun seiring angin yang terus menerpanya. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum kembali. Sang Maha Pencipta selalu tahu apa yang aku inginkan hingga sosok itu Dia ciptakan untuk sanggup mengukir cerita bersamaku.

Aku menghampirinya cepat, membuat jarak yang terbentang menjadi sangat dekat. Gadis itu mengambil kesempatan untuk berjongkok menghadap akhir dari hari ini. Aku pun segera mengambil tindakan yang sama.

Tetap saja, aku tidak bisa berbohong jika apa yang aku katakan adalah tentang gadis ini. Ia bernama Rukia yang cebol dan kecil. Hahaha, sekecil apapun Rukia, dia adalah pencuri hatiku yang paling profesional. Aku sangat terkesan ketika orang-orang disekitarnya selalu menyayanginya. Namun aku juga sangat bahagia, ia bisa menerimaku dan menjadikanku seseorang yang sangat ia utamakan apa adanya. Tetapi memang, jika dibandingkan dengan kisah lain, kisah kami tidak terlihat seperti kisah romantis yang selalu ditayangkan _telenovela_ umum ataupun layaknya pasangan-pasangan yang romantis. Itu semua karena, hampir setiap waktu kami selalu bertengkar memperebutkan bahkan mempermasaalahkan hal kecil. Kami saling memaki tentang hal-hal sepele, kata-kata yang terlontarpun terkadang terdengar agak kasar untuk diucapkan. Kami tidak pernah sependapat. Jangan tanya tentang aku. Aku yang memang selalu berpenampilan berantakan, dengan surai jingga yang tampak seperti berandalan, juga jidat yang selalu berkerut tajam dan seram-jika saja, ia mulai menatapku pasti aku jadi bahan ejekan pertamanya.

Tapi, saat semuanya sudah cepat berlalu, kenapa hanya hari ini dia berbeda? dia terdiam? Apa selama ini, aku salah? Apa selama ini aku telah membuatnya kecewa?

Setelah aku bertanya pada diri sendiri, gadis itu agaknya menghela nafas begitu dalam. Aku mencoba untuk kembali mengerti. Tak apa, yang terpenting adalah kini aku masih berada disampingnya dan pikirku mungkin semuanya akan reda, nanti.

Entah kenapa disetiap detik yang aku rasakan semenjak aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Rukia membuat seluruh tubuhku menjadi semakin lelah. Kepalaku pusing, bahkan badanku terasa ringan. Aku ingin tidur, tapi tak kuasa jika Rukiapun tak terpejam apalagi ia terjaga sendirian. Perlahan, akupun membenturkan kepalaku di bahu kiri Rukia. Ternyata masih sama seperti dulu dan tidak berubah, tetap terasa yang paling nyaman.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Mendadak, angin berhenti berhembus dan waktupun seakan terhenti, sepertinya terkejut. Sebab, gelombang suara kami menyatu dengan resonansi yang sama. Entah kenapa, kali ini aku merasa sedikit lega saat mendengarnya. Begitu, kini aku tahu rupanya dia merindukanku. Tapi, aku juga merindukan Rukia. Kami masih disini dan duduk bersama. Rukia adalah pembohong ulung jika mengatakannya sama sekali tanpa menatapku.

Aku tidak percaya kau, cebol sialan!.

Eh?!.

Mengapa sesegukan? Kenapa dia ..., tiba-tiba saja menangis?

Layaknya mengeluarkan beban amat berat yang tersimpan sesak didadanya. Tersedu-sedu membiarkan airmatanya yang berharga mengalir melebihi sungai dan berjatuhan deras melebihi hujan. Daripada ia harus menoleh kearahku, ia malah mengadu pada mentari dihadapannya yang sama sekali tidak peduli. Saat menatapnya demikian, rumput liar dan dedaunan pohon _ginkgo_ yang dibantu oleh hembusan angin berhasil membisikanku suatu hal agar aku sendiri yang membuatnya mereda. Lantas, kepala jinggaku bangkit. Dengan agak canggung, ku ulurkan tanganku kearah wajahnya yang semakin memerah saat ia bersedih. Akupun ikut terkejut. Sebab, yang kudapatkan hanya bayangan Rukia yang terbias pada telapak tangan besarku.

Aku baru sadar ..., rupanya rindu itu amat berat baginya.

Dalam waktu yang berlalu, sangat bodoh untuk diriku yang membiarkan suara tangisannya memantul diantara pohon-pohon _ginkgo_. Beberapa kalipun aku memanggilnya, suaraku tidak pernah ia hiraukan bahkan secepatnya menghilang. Semakin keras suara tangisannya, aku tidak berdaya. Tetapi, sebesar apapun ketidakberdayaan ini, aku heran mengapa dia tidak peduli padaku? Apakah sebenarnya ia merasakan kehadiranku? Atau berpura-pura tidak melihatku?.

Sekian lama aku menunggu airmatanya reda, akhirnya gadis itu berdiri. Aku kembali mengikuti tindakannya agar langkahnya tidak lagi meninggalkanku. Ia berdiri mencoba untuk agak kokoh dan tegar. Selama aku hidup, baru kali ini, aku melihat Rukia menangis. Tertahan, dengan beban yang seketika saja ia harus tanggung dariku. Namun bagaimanapun, aku tetap tidak ingin melepaskannya. Kutatap kembali parasnya yang basah dipenuhi airmata, ia cantik. Tetapi akan lebih cantik jika tangisan itu ada saat ia menyadari bahwa aku ada didepannya dan sedari tadi setia menemaninya.

Sebagai hadiahku untuk Rukia yang telah menunjukkan wajah menangisnya, kulayangkan sebuah kecupan lembut dipipinya yang merona. Aku tidak tahu, ia merasakannya atau tidak. Tetapi, ini untuk pertama dan mungkin..., yang terakhir.

Perlahan kedua tanganku terbuka. Aku berniat ingin memeluknya, erat. Tetapi tak lama saat kecupan itu berakhir, Rukia berlari menembus keberadaanku dengan paksa diikuti dengan teriakan para walet yang bermigrasi, sekejap kemudian suaranya menghilang di awan jingga yang ternoda oleh warna lensa Rukia. Terlintas dikepalaku yang mulai kosong tentang kelemahanku.

Adalah Rukia. Keberadaannya, rasa rindunya, semua ejekan hingga gelak-tawanya, kenangan, dan semua hal tentang Rukia.

Aku menangis sangat payah sembari menggengam semua kelemahan yang akan berhamburan itu seperti bunga yang belum mekar didada. Inilah batasku dan aku tidak bisa melampauinya. Aku selalu berharap untuk bisa menikmati kembali musim seperti ini. Tapi, kini Tuhan punya rencana lain.

Aku memusatkan seluruh tubuhku yang perlahan menghilang hanya kepada Rukia yang berjalan untuk pulang. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah seperti ini perpisahan yang menyakitkan itu?. Ketika disadari mulai saat ini, aku akan menyusuri jalan yang jelas berlawanan arah dengan dunianya. Mungkin berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang jauh dimana tidak ada orang lain. Sepertinya jika sendirian, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

Waktuku akan benar-benar habis. Saat menatap punggungnnya yang berlalu, ada kesedihan yang tidak bisa ku ungkapkan padanya. Banyak kata maaf yang tidak bisa kuucapkan. Tetapi, kesedihan itu akan kalah dengannya. Karena Rukia tidak pernah membuat aku menangis. Dia tidak pernah lupa untuk menyemangatiku yang penuh kelemahan dalam menjalani hidup bersamanya. Saking lemahnya, aku selalu menyusahkan Rukia seumur hidupku. Tidak pernah lagi ada penyesalan karena semua keinginaku telah Rukia kabulkan. Baru saja, tepat dihari ini.

"Rukia!"

Langkah kecil itu kembali terhenti. Kepala hitamnya melirik, mungkin mencari sesuatu. Aku tertawa, tetapi juga menangis. Bodohnya Rukia, hingga saat inipun ia tidak menatapku yang nyentrik ini. Seperti dugaanku, ia kembali menangis lebih tertahan. Seketikapun terdengar teriakan keras.

"Ichigo!, dimanapun dan kapanpun kau berada!, aku akan selalu! ... Mencintaimu ... ."

Aku mendengarnya jelas lewat pohon _ginkgo_ yang menggema. Kembali, airmataku menjadi lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Kami saling berurai airmata dalam jeda yang begitu lama. Benar-benar tidak ada siapapun yang menyadari tingkah kami disini. Aku bersyukur, sampai saat terakhir ia selalu bersamaku. Jika aku pergi, hal yang paling akan aku rindukan adalah Rukia. Sebab, dia tidak pernah mengeluh, tidak pernah membuat air mataku jatuh, dan selalu tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak ia telah membahagiakanku yang jelas ... aku sangat mencintainya.

Saat angin kembali berhembus dan suara air laut menabrak karang dengan keras, kulihat ia membungkuk hormat kearah matahari,

"Selamat tinggal... ."

Mungkin ini adalah ketidak-peduliannya yang pertama dan terakhir untukku. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Bisakah aku kembali mengulang kehidupan untuk bersama Rukia lagi? begitu, aku tanya kepada langit. Ini sangat menyakitkan dan aku tidak sanggup jika harus pulang sendirian.

Punggung Rukia yang berlalu semakin mengecil, menjauh, dan menghilang. Saat menatap langit, hanya ada warna jingga dan violet yang perlahan menyatu menjadi hitam perlahan. Bintang pun masih belum nampak, ketidaksabaranku tetap samar dimana bulan berada. Apakah kehidupan selanjutnya akan lebih indah dari ini, aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya, sekeras apapun aku mengeluh dan berharap, langit sama sekali tidak mengizinkanku untuk kembali hidup. Perlahan, seluruh pandanganku berubah menjadi cahaya yang berkilauan diikuti tubuhku yang seluruhnya memudar bersama kenangan-kenangan menjadi serpihan daun pohon _ginkgo_. Aku hanya berusaha untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata untuk Rukia yang tidak akan pernah aku lihat lagi.

Maaf, Rukia. Aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu.

* * *

 **SENJA**

 **By : AhideDiamond00**

 **Bleach only for Kubo Tite - _sama_**

 **Inspiration from a song Akane Sasu by Aimer**

* * *

Owarii. Silahkan direview ya. Terimakasih. Salam dari AhideDiamond00


End file.
